custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A Journey Begins
| setting=Kyra Nui| date=N/A}} This is 's first story. Story Prologue Let me introduce myself. I am Garza, Kyra Nui's chronicler. It's my job to record the most important and crucial events that happen here on this island, and the neighboring one, Kecil Nui. These are the scrolls I have written. They're almost like memoirs, except they focus on the lives of many. These few document the Toa Kyra, mighty heroes who watch over our lands. Here is their story. Chapter I Our story begins with seven Matoran who have proven themselves worthy of becoming mighty heroes: Tritus of Onu-Kyra, Taliko of Ta-Kyra, Halix of Ga-Kyra, Orys, of Ma-Kyra, Vorepu of Le-Kyra, Kivox of Ko-Kyra, and Dezek, of Po-Kyra. They all come from different walks of life, some of them easier than others. ---- Here we are at the Archives of Onu-Kyra, where Tritus is mining out new sections for the Krahloka. As he digs with his pickaxe, he notices something shiny jammed into the rock in front of him. "What the-? A Toa stone! I'm taking a break!" "Huh? M'kay, then," says the foreman. Tritus rushes off to the Great Temple to deposit the stone, as per the instructions on the scroll it was wrapped in. ---- Here, we see a Ta-Matoran busy at work minding the Lava Dams at Ta-Kyra, making sure nothing bad gets swept into the rivers. He notices something shiny wrapped up on a passing rock, and reaches out to grab it. "Got it! Whoa! This is a Toa stone! Goodbye, dead-end job." He runs off to the Great Temple after reading the scroll. ---- And there's Halix, hard at work cleaning out the pond by her home. She finds something shiny in the water, and takes it out in her net. "The scroll is a little wet, but I can still read it. A Toa stone? Well, I'm off to the Great Temple." ---- Here in Ma-Kyra, we find Orys working at a power plant. They have managed to convert magnetism into energy to use to power things like lights. It is still experimental, though, and Orys is hard at work crunching the numbers and finding out how much magnetism is needed. The magnetic field manages to pull in a shiny object, wrapped in paper. "Hold on, stop the machine!" he yells, and the other Matoran comply. He picks up the object. "A Toa stone... I'll be back sometime later. Zorep, you're in charge!" He then runs off to the Great Temple. ---- Next, we have Le-Kyra, where Vorepu is helping Tarek build the Mivox I. They're in a shop beside a jetway, and Vorepu notices a shiny object fly by. "Back in a sec, Tarek!" he yells, before jumping into the jetway to follow it. The object gets caught on the bottom, where the jetway is attached to a large pillar. "Got it!" he yells, as he continues on his way back around through the stream. He gets back to the shop, where Tarek is nowhere to be found. He sees a note telling him he has the rest of the day off, because Tarek is out testing the Mivox I. He jumps back in the jetway to head for the Great Temple. ---- Here, we have Kivox, who is pondering at one of the Knowledge Towers. A mysterious object falls from the sky, and he takes the nearest elevator down. He runs outside and digs it up. The scroll it was wrapped in fell off during the fall, but he knows what it is. He instinctively knows it is a Toa stone, and without a word, he leaves for the Great Temple. ---- And finally, we have Dezek, a Po-Matoran carver who is helping Kofa make a statue. He is clearing the are of the fallen rock from the pillar the statue is being formed from. One of the rocks he finds is glowing, and wrapped up in tattered paper. He opens it, and reads the scroll. "Kofa, I've got to go. I'll see you later." And with that, he is off to the Great Temple, like the others. Characters *Garza *Tritus *Taliko *Halix *Orys *Vorepu *Kivox *Dezek *Zorep *Tarek *Kofa Category:Stories Category:User:Kayos94